Where others fear to tread
by peter7697
Summary: This Is My Adaptation Of A Crossover Between Star Trek And Halo - i am Focusing Attention From The Star Trek online d Not The Movies. The Events of chapter 1 Takes Place During The Battle Of Reach. i want to say thank you to my friend ArcheryGirl1101 for all the help pls fellow her p.s. this is my first fanfic so there is going to be errors pls help by giving feedback thank you
1. Chapter 1

Where others fear to tread

The Year is 2410 a newly commissioned battle fleet is on its first patrol of Federation space near the Klingon neutral zone all the ships in the fleet are equipped with Quantum slipstream drives so that if any hostile race tries to attack Federation space or it allies, they can be there in a moment's notice.

On the fleet's way to Starbase 24 what can only be described as a tear in space opened Admiral Stewart a tall black-haired man ordered all ships to stop. He then turned to his science officer who was a Vulcan of average height and brown hair and asked, "Lieutenant Commander Skut, what is it?"

Skut responded "I'm sorry sir sensors cannot make any sense of these readings the phenomenon does not appear to be in the federation database."

Just as Admiral Stewart was about to tell helm to plot a course around the phenomenon the fleet was pulled in the USS Sovereign the Admirals flag ship was the first helm tried to fight for control of the ship but to no effect; sensors went dead and power fluctuated throughout the ship whatever this tear was, they were at its mercy.

Meanwhile over the planet reach a massive battle between the UNSC and the Covenant had begun the UNSC knowing that it is a battle they can not win decided the best strategy is to delay the Covenant as long as possible so any imported data like the location of earth is destroyed and then retreated.

The main Covenant force engaged to attack the orbital defences, their first salvo of Plasma torpedoes is almost completely absorbed by three repair and refit stations this allows the UNSC fleet, Orbital Defence Platforms or ODP to return fire this along with the nuclear minefield successfully take down a third of the Covenant fleet, destroying about a hundred Covenant ships with the first attack.

The Covenant continue their attack firing more Plasma torpedoes however the vaporized hull of the refit stations blocks incoming plasma torpedoes. However, the next Covenant salvo does significant damage to the UNSC fleet, as the Covenant maneuverer their fleet for clear shots around the titanium dust cloud of the repair station and move in for the kill. This destroyed a quarter of the Super MAC platforms, further crippling the UNSC orbital defence capabilities, before retreating out of range.

A Covenant super cruiser then revealed itself, destroying the UNSC Minotaur before withdrawing the Covenant fleet then withdrew to regroup and deploy hundreds of dropships to the surface.

The UNSC fleet pursue and try to destroy as many of the Covenant dropships as possible, but many make it through and land on Reach's northern and southern poles the surviving dropships deploy thousands of troops.

The Covenant fleet began another attack some of their ships made pinpoint slip space jumps, putting them within the UNSC formation. This left the UNSC vulnerable for a brief time and allowed the Covenant to strike the ODPs directly. The Super Cruiser returns and destroys the UNSC Herodotus and UNSC Musashi from outside ODP range.

The UNSC Pillar of Autumn engaged and demolished the Super Cruiser by detonating a shiva nuclear device inside the Covenant warship's shields.

As a last ditch attempted to save reach UNSC Admiral Roland Freemont, an older man with scars in his face orders a general distress call in hopes that UNSC ships might hear it and come to help.

A few moments later a giant tear opens in between the covenant and UNSC fleets which makes both fleets stopped firing especially when ships of unknown class or race come through.

On the bridge of the USS Sovereign Admiral Stewart looks at the viewscreen seeing two fleets of ships he has never seen before both look like they have been fighting the communication officer a green haired Orion the first in Starfleet then tells Admiral Stewart "We are getting a distress call from the planet sir".

"Hail them Lieutenant Silla" Admiral Stewart ordered

"Aye sir" replies Silla pressing a few buttons on her station

UNSC Fleetcom HQ a young crewman calls for the admiral. Admiral Roland Freemont looks at the crewman and asks, "What it is?"

The young crewman then responds saying "We are getting a message from the unidentified fleet"

The admiral then orders it be played on the radio overs the speakers. "This is Admiral Peter Stewart of the United Federation of Planets we have received your distress call and are willing offer are help but could you tell us where we are and what is going on her and who you are?"

Admiral Roland Freemont orders a radio channel be opened with the ship and replays to Admiral Stewarts message "This is Admiral Roland Freemont with the United Nations Space Command you are in UNSC space above the human colony of Reach and we are at war with the Covenant."

Admiral Stewart responds and simply saying "Sorry did you say 'human colony'? And who are the Covenant?" As soon as the admiral finishes asking all these questions the covenant start firing on both the UNSC and federation ships.

Admiral Freemont says, "I will answer all your questions in due time but for now will you help us keep Reach?"

Admiral Stewart response with "Yes, we will help as best we can."

The federation ships taking comply by surprise by the Covenant attack and with their shields down taking heavy damage however only two hundred out of the fifteen hundred Federation fleet had come through but more were slipping out by the minute.

Admiral Stewart ordered Silla to open a fleet wide channel he then said "All ships, this is Admiral Stewart I want all ships to battlesations and to help the UNSC ships, Stewart out" the USS Sovereign then headed the fleet and order all weapons to bear on the covenant fleet.

After all ships had their targets Admiral Stewart order all ships to fire the Covenant expecting the same level of weaponry as the UNSC were taken comply by surprise the first volley took most of their ships shields down and those it hadn't were weakened.

The Covenant returned fire however this time the Federation ships had their shields up and had extended their shields to protect the UNSC ships. The Covenant surprised at the technology level of these new ships started firing everything they had while slowly withdrawing.

Admiral Stewart ordered the smaller class of ships in his command to go into the Covenant lines and do as much damage as possible these smaller ships proved too fast for the lager covenant ships to fire on and so the Covenant order all damaged and smaller ships to charge the enemy.

The bigger and more imported ships went to slip space the Covenant plan worked the UNSC and Federation ship were too concentred on ships heading towards them that they could not do anything about the other ship retreating by the time they could it was too late. After this Admiral Stewart and Admiral Freemont then ordered mop up operations to get any remaining Covenant vessels.

Just as Admiral Stewart was about to hail the UNSC Fleetcom HQ he got a hail from them asking for help as the Covenant ground forces had got the HQ and UNSC forces were too far away to reinforce the position and they needed to whip any data that could lead the Covenant to earth as well as any other useful data.

Admiral Stewart immediately order anyone with ground combat experience to the transporter rooms after getting fully battle gear which was a phaser rifle and pistol and for anyone with medical experience it also included a med kit, they also took a few portable shield generators. About five hundred Starfleet officers including Admiral Stewart were ready after everyone was briefed on what was going on and what to expected they beamed down.

They beamed inside of the UNSC Fleetcom HQ they then immediately put up the shield generators and took up defence positions after two hours of fighting over one hundred people had dead and forty were injured the UNSC had whipped all the data. After quickly making sure ever one was accounted for Admiral Stewart beamed all the survivors including Admiral Freemont to the USS Sovereign. They all beam in to the main cargo hold of the USS Sovereign were medical stuff were on standby.

Admiral Stewart ask Admiral Freemont "Would you come with me to my briefing room to talk about what is going on?" Admiral Fremont nods and follows Admiral Stewart to his ready room

In the ready room Admiral Stewart sits behind his desk with Admiral Freemont sitting across from him Admiral Stewart asks Admiral Freemont "Would you like anything to drink?" while getting himself a hot tea.

Admiral Fremont replays "Just water please" Admiral Stewart hand the water over to Freemont while taking a sip of tea from his cup.

Admiral Stewart then says "Right to business, as we can both clearly tell we are both human"

Admiral Freemont reply's saying "Yes" having hundreds of questions going on in his head.

All he could say is "Thank you" to Admiral Stewart for the rescue and putting his life and the lives of those under his commanded at risk he felt indebted to the man.

Admiral Stewart said, "Please call me Peter and you're welcome, it is part of what we stand for to help were ever we can. If you do not mind what can you tell me about the Covenant?"

"Ahh the Covenant is an alliance of alien species and we have been at war with them for twenty-seven years now maybe you can tell me something where are you from?" replied Admiral Freemont

Peter Stewart looked at the latest scans of the tear and explains "From what we can work out it acts as a road from my universes to yours but we still have no idea what it is or if it is artificial or not let alone if it is stable but all my ships are now here and we are going to need a place to repair and re-supply."

"Well in that regard I can help you from now on you are a friend of the UNSC feel free to use any of the facilities Reach has to offer most of the Covenant have been dealt with and the rest are being pursued as we speak." says Admiral Freemont

"Thank you" says Admiral Stewart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now how about a tour of the fine ship?" says admiral Freemont wanting to find out more about the ship and the federation.

"I would love to if you would follow me" says admiral Stewart.

Admirals Freemont and Stewart step out of Admiral Stewarts ready room on to the USS Sovereign bridge Vice Admiral Naomi Cameron an average height human with long curly brunette hair says, "Admiral on the deck."

Everyone on the bridge stood to attention and saluted. Admiral Stewart waved them off with a simple, "At ease" resulting in everyone returning to their actions beforehand.

Admiral Stewart then look at Naomi and introduced his newest acquaintance to his Vice "Vice Admiral Cameron this is Admiral Freemont of the UNSC"

Naomi looks at the man and puts her hand out to shake his "Nice to meet you. Welcome about the USS Sovereign"

Admiral Freemont takes Naomi's hand and sakes saying, "Nice to meet you too. Impressive ships you have."

Admiral Stewart then asked Naomi "What's the condition of the fleet?"

Vice Admiral Cameron looks at a padd in her hand and says, "Forty-five ships badly damaged a further hundred are faintly damaged and the rest of the fleet has come thought the tear, so we now have the whole fleet including two construction ships"

"Thank you, see to it that the more badly damaged ships are repaired first" said Admiral Stewart.

Admiral Stewart now looking at Freemont says, "Here we have the bridge, also known as C&C which stands fir Command and Control. This is where we control the ship and in this ships case the fleet as it is my flagship" Freemont was overwhelmed by the bridge having seen nothing like it on a UNSC ship.

The tour continued with Freemont asking how the technology on the ship worked and Peter explaining to the best of his knowledge an hour past and they stopped at sick bay to see how the UNSC officer were.

"Ahh Admiral Stewart and Freemont here to see how everyone is recovering" said Doctor Bannerman a thin tall Trill with ginger hair

"Yes" replied both Admirals

"They are recovering well, in fact I was just about to discharge them, so they will be free to return to the UNSC ships" said Doctor Bannerman

"Good" replied admiral Freemont going on to say "The UNSC Trafalgar will be sending pelican dropship to pick them up"

After that both Admirals went back to the Admiral briefing room where Admiral Stewart proposed that given most of Reach's defences were now been damaged or destroyed they should built a star base in orbit with both UNSC and federation technology.

After hearing Admiral Stewarts plan he replied saying "I will have to ask his superiors back on earth but until then you have my permission to start building drydocks so your ships can be repaired."

Meanwhile above high Charity the Covenant fleet come into orbit after been defected were the Prophet of Regret ordered Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee to the Sanctum of the Hierarchs on high charity to explain why he had failed. Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee exclaims "That ship is unknown in its design and race come to the help of the human and they had technology on a level close if not more advanced than their own"

The Prophet of Regret was quiet for a minute thinking about what the Supreme Commander had said very seriously before he spoke proclaiming "The Supreme Commander had done was right in doing what he did as now we knew we have a new enemy and so I order all available ships back to high charity for new orders".


End file.
